Mazda Roadster S (ND) '15
|engine = 1.5 Skyactiv-G (P5-VPS) |torque = |power = 128 BHP |displacement = 1496 cc |length = 3915 mm |width = 1735 mm |height = 1235 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mazda Roadster S (ND) '15 is a road car produced by Mazda. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Seven colors are available for this car: *Arctic White *Crystal White Pearl Mica *Ceramic Metallic * Soul Red Premium Metallic *Blue Reflex Mica *Meteor Gray Mica *Jet Black Mica In-game description The 4th generation Mazda Roadster, the code 'ND' model, was announced for the first time in physical form at the New York Auto Show in April 2014. Although this was only a display of the chassis, engine, drivetrain and suspension, it could immediately be seen that the heavy items were mounted low and towards the centre of the chassis, that major efforts were made to reduce weight and that the driver sat slightly behind the centre of the car. The display succeeded in raising expectations of fans worldwide. The next major update was in September of the same year. The styling was revealed simultaneously in Japan, the US and Europe and its sale was announced to begin in 2015. The car has a low nose and shoulder line and is wide and low overall. Its elegant lines are glamorous, but the size of the body is still smaller than the previous type NC model. The car was received well worldwide, both in terms of size and design. In 2015 more details regarding the car began to surface. The size of the car is 3,915 mm x 1,735 mm x 1235 mm, with a wheelbase of 2,310 mm. The weight of the car is between 990 kg and 1,060 kg depending on the grade model. The engine is a 1,496 cc DOHC inline 4 producing 129 BHP / 15.3 kgfm. The transmission is offered in a 6-speed MT and a torque converter AT. Pre-orders began in March 2015 and the available grade models were also introduced: the basic S model, the S special package with upgraded driving perfomrance and the luxurious S leather package. The S model is not equipped with an LSD or rear stabiliser and the standard equipment is fairly simple. However, at the same time this grade model weighs less than a ton at 990 kg, giving you a taste of the true nature of the new 'ND' Roadster *The Mazda Roadster was sold as the Mazda MX-5 in Europe and Mazda MX-5 Miata in the US. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Mazda section of Brand Central for 24,950 Credits. It also appears as one of the recommended cars in Arcade Mode. Trivia *Early builds of the game depict a racing version of this car, fitted with a rear wing and a front tow hook. This particular car, which appeared under the name Mazda Roadster S (ND) N200 was removed during the late stages of development for unknown reasons. Only a top-down thumbnail of the car remain inside the game files. Pictures Mazda_Roadster_N200.png|The aforementioned Mazda Roadster S (ND) N200, a racing version of the Mazda Roadster S (ND) '15 appeared only in early builds of the game. GT Sport Liveries MX-5 - Cup.jpg|GT Sport Qizilbash Fitness Livery MX-5_'15_-_Cafe_Angel.jpg|GT Sport Cafe Ángel Livery MX-5_'15_-_Puma.jpg|GT Sport Puma Livery MX-5_'15_-_Tony_Morris.jpg|GT Sport Tony Morrish Livery MX-5 - Cup 1.jpg|GT Sport Cup Livery #1 MX-5 - Cup 2.jpg|GT Sport Cup Livery #2 MX-5_'15_-_Cup_3.jpg|GT Sport Cup Livery #3 MX-5 - Body.jpg|GT Sport Two-Tone Livery MX-5 - Stripe 1.jpg|GT Sport Racing Stripe Livery #1 MX-5 - Stripe 2.jpg|GT Sport Racing Stripe Livery #2 MX-5_-_Stripe_3.jpg|GT Sport Racing Stripe Livery #3 Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:N100 Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:GT Sport Arcade Mode Cars